


The Thrill Of It All

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chat Up, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Autumn Drabble Challenge # 66. Maple SyrupChestnut curls and chat up lines: two things Louis Tomlinson could never resist.





	The Thrill Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my eternal thanks to [Della](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) for being so kind and wonderful. I am always terrible, asking her last minute to beta my works, and she always does without complaint. I am lucky to call her friend!
> 
> And to the rest of the @Here Cutie, Have Nacho Ladies ([suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/), [theficwritersblock](http://theficwritersblock.tumblr.com/), [indiaalphawhiskey](http://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com/), and [haloeverlasting](http://haloeverlasting.tumblr.com/)) for being just the absolutely sweetest, kindest, loveliest ladies in the world. I couldn't do this without your cheer leading and friendship!

“Well, hello.” Everything about the man reminded Louis of maple syrup. Slow. Sweet. Golden. “What’re you drinking?”

And. _Oh._

“Vodka Cranberry,” Louis replied, thumbing the ring on his left hand.

“Come here often?” he asked, pushing back chestnut curls before ordering another round.

Louis contemplated his next move. Deciding to play along, he discreetly slipped the ring into his pocket. 

“First time, actually.”

The man raised his eyebrows in interest, “Lucky me.”

They chatted comfortably over their drinks, Louis enchanted by dimples.

“Tomlinson-Styles, party of two?” the hostess called.

“That’s us, love,” Louis smiled. “Oh. And thanks for the drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutumnDrabbleChallenge) challenges!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider giving it a like, or come find [ me (@always-aqua) on tumblr!](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/)


End file.
